Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
WHY THE HECK CAN'T PEOPLE EDIT HIS PAGE!? :Okay, I just created a User file, but I still can't edit this page. It's obvious that other people can edit it, but I'm sure others are having the same problem. It's not so much that I can't edit it, but the headline is "Narutopedia is a database that anyone can edit" so, a. Why can't''anyone'' edit pages like this, and b. WHY THE HELL DO MY MESSAGES TURN OUT LIKE THIS!!!??? *huff**huff* Sorry, I'm just passionate, and I'm going to need to learn some stuff about this wiki.--Kagimizu 15:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC)Kagimizu ::please note i made it to where your comment is visable, that is all.Saimaroimaru 16:36, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, so a. How do you do that, and b. Back to my previous question: why can only an elite few edit Naruto's page, when, as stated above, everyone is supposed to be able to edit this page? I don't want to sound disrespectful, but could the founder (from what I've read) of this wiki-NOTASTAFF-please answer this?--Kagimizu 18:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::The person you are looking for is Dantman. This page is protected so no anonymous users can edit, but why you can't is a mystery. Jacce 19:05, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::Hm, Dantman, eh. I've seen that username used around here. You think that guy would help a new User like me? Oh, and thanks for helpin' me out. Sorry about the comment I made on my User Talk, just being honest.--Kagimizu 19:16, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::You mentioned you're a new user right? Well, then that's it. When pages are protected so unregistered members can't edit then, it means you need to be autoconfirmed, and to be autoconfirmed, you need an account and have some edits before being able to use it, kinda to "prove" you're a user. Either that or something time related, seen that too. Omnibender - Talk - 22:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::But isn't that at the beginning, when someone first attempts to sign up?--Kagimizu 00:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::I know that this probably won't do much, but I just thought I'd state what I was going to do. I was going to put this in the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox or Trivia section: cats and foxes don't get along well, and the Tailed Beasts are supposed to have an effect on the mental health of their host, so maybe for Naruto it culminated in an instinctual (and mutual) dislike for cats, ferrets, and so-on.--Kagimizu 23:55, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::ALRIGHT, NOW I'M TICKED OFF!! I just read in the archives for this Talk that the Naruto Uzumaki page was semi-blocked so that non-users couldn't edit it. What's more, it was said by Dantman himself that all you need to do is create a profile, and you can edit away. If that's the case,..THEN WTF (Why The F***) AM I THE ONLY STINKIN' EXCEPTION!?!?!?!?--Kagimizu 00:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Activity Inside the Seal Is it just me, or is the water level inside the seal getting higher and higher every time Naruto goes there? I mean when Naruto first visited the Fox when he was pushed off that cliff, there was not a single drop of water directly on the floor infront of the cage. When he went in there after Sasuke tried to kill him early on in Part 2, the water was only up to a level where it covered his feet. Now in the newest Manga, the water is so high that Naruto is at eye level with the Fox and only about 20 or 30 feet of the Fox's cage is still visible above the water line. Anyone care to explain? -- KazeOokami214, 12:27pm Western, Friday March 13, 2009 (USA) :Maybe it has to do with the Seal weakening, and the Demon Fox's power growing within the Seal.--Kagimizu 17:02, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Kyubi I think that in the section about naruto's abilities should be added the ones he can use with the help of the fox. Anyone agrees?